habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lebenspunkte
Lebenspunkte (LP) repräsentieren die Gesundheit eines Spielers und zeigen an, wie gut Spieler ihre Ziele erreichen; insbesondere durch das Erfüllen ihrer täglichen Aufgaben und das Abgewöhnen schlechter Gewohnheiten. Lebensbalken http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/habitrpg/images/9/98/Health.JPG Der Lebensbalken ist der rote, oberste Balken in der Kopfzeile am Anfang jeder Seite auf Habitica. Er erscheint auf der rechten Seite deines Avatars. Der Lebensbalken beinhaltet eine numerische Anzeige der aktuellen LP gegenüber den maximal möglichen LP (z.B. 38/50 LP). Fährst du mit der Maus über den Balken, erhältst du eine präzisere Angabe deiner LP mit einer Nachkommastelle. Das Maximum des Lebensbalkens ist immer 50, egal welches Level du hast oder wie du deine Attributpunkte verteilt hast. Gesundheit verlieren thumb|right|Warnhinweis, wenn der Charakter plötzlich viele Lebenspunkte verloren hat. Spieler können auf folgende Weise Lebenspunkte verlieren: *Einer schlechten Gewohnheit nachgeben (z. B. Fast Food essen) *Tägliche Aufgaben nicht erfüllen *Von einem Bossgegner während einer Quest angegriffen werden (d. h. ein Gruppenmitglied erledigt nicht alle seiner täglichen Aufgaben) Die Anzahl der verlorenen Lebenspunkte bei verpassten täglichen Aufgaben oder schlechten Gewohnheiten hängt vom Wert (rot/blau) und der Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe ab. Leichte Gewohnheiten und tägliche Aufgaben starten bei 2 LP Abzug, mittlere Aufgaben bei 3 LP und schwere Aufgaben bei 4 LP. Die Strafsumme wird von einer Funktion aus dem aktuellen Wert der Aufgabe errechnet und durch einen Prozentsatz deiner aktuellen Ausdauer abgemildert - daraus ergibt der tatsächliche Schaden, den du erleidest. So wie sich der Wert einer Gewohnheit oder täglichen Aufgabe ändert, so ändert sich auch der Schaden, den du durch sie erleiden kannst. Der Schaden wird kontinuierlich abnehmen, wenn die Farbe der Aufgabe gegen Blau geht. Ist die Farbe der Aufgabe näher an Rot (wenn also der Minus-Button einer Gewohnheit geklickt wurde oder eine tägliche Aufgabe vor deinem Cron nicht als erledigt markiert wurde), so erhöht sich der Schaden. Solltest du über Nacht mehr LP verlieren als durch die verpassten täglichen Aufgaben passieren sollte, kann es sein, dass dein Browser deine Klicks nicht richtig erkannt hat. Für weitere Infos schau dir die Seite Sync Errors (Englisch) an, insbesondere die Punkte "How to Minimise Sync Errors" und "Completing most/all Dailies but still losing health and streaks". Tod thumb|230px|Todesbenachrichtigung Wenn deine Lebenspunkte auf Null fallen, "stirbt" dein Charakter, du verlierst ein Level, all dein Gold und einen Ausrüstungsgegenstand. Für mehr Informationen und Strategien, den Tod zu vermeiden, geh zur Seite "Tod - Funktionsweise". Gesundheit zurückerhalten Lebenspunkte werden bei jedem neuen Level auf das Maximum aufgefüllt. Die Ausdauer eines Spielers, die mit höheren Leveln steigt, kann verlorene LP nicht zurückholen, kann dafür aber den Schaden durch nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben und durch schlechte Gewohnheiten reduzieren (aber nicht den Schaden, den ein Boss austeilt). Die dem Attribut zugeteilten Punkte können durch Ausdauer steigernde Aurüstung ergänzt werden. Spieler oder Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe können darüber hinaus noch Fähigkeiten auf sich selbst oder die gesamte Gruppe anwenden, um entweder den Schaden zu reduzieren, den sie durch verpasste Aufgaben erleiden oder um einige LP wiederherzustellen. Tränke können direkt, ohne Verwendung von Ausrüstung oder Zaubersprüchen, verlorene LP wiederherstellen. Heiltränke können im Belohnungsladen für 25 Goldstücke gekauft werden und regenerieren 15 LP. Der Verstärkungstrank kann auf dem Marktplatz für 4 Edelsteine gekauft werden. Er stellt alle LP wieder her und setzt alle Aufgaben auf den neutralen Wert (gelb) zurück. Bestimmte Ausrüstungsgegenstände erhöhen die Ausdauer des Spielers, wodurch er prozentual weniger Schaden durch unerledigte Aufgaben und schlechte Gewohnheiten nimmt. Wiederherstellen ungerechterweise verlorener LP Wenn ein Spieler das Gefühl hat, auf unfaire Weise (z.B. durch einen technischen Fehler oder einen versehentlichen Klick) Lebenspunkte verloren zu haben, können die Charakterwerte unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakterwerte reparieren (direkter Link) wiederhergestellt werden. en:Health Points fr:Points de santé Kategorie:Grundlagen Kategorie:Anreiz Kategorie:Statistiken Kategorie:Neulinge Kategorie:Funktionsweise Kategorie:Profil